


A Pleasant Surprise

by bbhsavocado



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbhsavocado/pseuds/bbhsavocado
Summary: It’d been a while since Baekhyun had the time to get off, so this quiet night in was a treat.





	A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> as promised, here is the alternate version of my first fic! shoutout to key for her feedback, this version wouldn't exist without her!

It’d been a while since Baekhyun had the time to get off, so this quiet night in was a treat. 

 

He laid naked on his bed, on top of the covers due to the summer heat. Baekhyun placed his hands on his knees and smoothed them over his thighs, squeezing the pillowy flesh and releasing it a moment later.

 

He moved his hand further up and started stroking his dick leisurely, enjoying the warmth and friction of his hand. He built up a steady pace and stroked himself to full hardness, shuddering a little as he thumbed the head. With his left hand, he mirrored the same action on his nipple and then pinched it, drawing out a high pitched whine. 

 

_ The door is unlocked. _ The sudden realization that anyone could walk in and see him at his most vulnerable further sparked his arousal. 

 

Baekhyun gave his nipples one last flick and trailed his left hand down his stomach,  smoothing over the happy trail that he usually shaved off, enjoying the contrast of the fine hairs there versus the thicker hair farther down. Caressing the hair for only a moment longer, he continued down to his balls and played with them, making his head fall back on the pillow, his strokes becoming faster and more desperate. “Fuck.” Baek felt himself getting closer so he reached lower, circling his hole, teasing himself. 

 

"Hyung!"

 

Baekhyun stilled. "Yes, Sehunnie?" he answered, holding back a moan.

 

"We're deciding what food to order, are you coming?"

 

_ I'd come sooner if you were helping.  _ "I'll be out in a few minutes!" said Baekhyun, trying to make his voice sound normal.

 

Baekhyun had been so close already that it only took a few more minutes of teasing and stroking to have him gasping, letting out a loud moan and cumming all over his stomach and chest. 

 

When his breathing went back to normal, he reluctantly sat up to clean himself off but stopped, and instead slowly dragged a finger through his cum. Curiosity peeked through the afterglow of his orgasm, so Baekhyun brought the finger up to his mouth and closed his eyes as he wrapped his lips around it. Seconds later his eyes opened wide in shock. 

 

_ What the fuck?  _

 

He knew cum was supposed to be salty and bitter but this was completely different. Confused yet intrigued, he gathered  more on his fingers and licked it off to confirm what he suspected the flavor to be. He hummed in delight at the sweet taste.  _ Strawberries _ . He tasted like strawberries. Baekhyun was torn between wiping the rest off with a tissue or eating it, the thought alone making him giggle. He was sure this was a new development, because nobody that sucked him off in the past had mentioned it before. Just when he was about to gather more on his hand, Baekhyun heard a small exhale of breathe. His eyes snapped towards the door and met Sehun's wide-eyed gaze.

 

Sehun blushed and stammered out "I'm so sorry, I-I just thought it was weird that you didn't rush out at the mention of food so I decided to check on you but I didn't knock I-"

 

"The door was unlocked and I didn't wait to hear you walk away."

 

The younger man seemed at a loss for words as he took in the meaning of Baekhyun's words. "Oh."

 

Baekhyun leaned back on his elbows, drawing attention to his body, and motioned for Sehun to come in and close the door behind him. "Is that all you have to say Sehunnie? Did you at least  _enjoy the show?_ "

 

Sehun's blush deepened as he cast his eyes down in embarrassment. "Yes hyung, you're very pretty. I, uhm, I saw you taste it...." he trailed off.

 

"Would you like to try it, baby?" he asked softly, playful yet sincere.

 

He waits for Sehun's shy nod before running a finger through his mess and bringing it up to Sehun's mouth. "Open up."

 

Sehun quickly opened up and moments later had a look of disbelief and wonder in his eyes. "Strawberry?" he whispered incredulously.

 

Baekhyun smirked. "You know what they say, you are what you eat."

 


End file.
